Old Memories
by aquaangel98
Summary: Looking at the past and present of Mike, Sulley, and Boo.
1. Thinking Back

**Old Memories**

**This is a Monsters Inc fanfic. All rights are reserved towards Disney and Pixar animation studios.**

The night was cold and windy. The city of Monstropolis was buzzing around with late nighter's and teens. It would be definitely hard to sneak a human child through, wouldn't you think? Well, not unless your Mike Wazouski and James P. Sullivan, the top founders of Monsters Incorporated. In the past, these two used to live simple lives with dating and making innocent children scream for energy. These were the normal activities and duties of our two protagonists. So one day, Sully was gathering up Mike's information (back when Waternoose was in charge) and had stumbled upon a door. This door was covered in white paint with decorated pink flowers on it. This, my readers is an example of a child's door. As Sully curiously opened it up, all he could see was a normal kid bedroom, most likely for a toddler. He peered closer, but no child was to be seen, that is until he turned around. For the night and next day, Sully and Mike had to deal with a playful child named Boo. She had caused a panic in Monstropolis after being discovered at a nearby sushi restaurant. Ever since then, she was declared the first ever child to set foot on the cities grounds. Given the fact that human children were toxic and one touch could kill you, monsters of all sorts were terribly frightened because of the possible outbreak, even though this fact was false. Continuing on, Sully and Mike were finally, in the end able to put Boo back into her door safely, and also get rid of Randall, Boo's monster. Along with that, they also showed the C.D.A that Waternoose was behind the kidnapping of children too, so he was put behind bars for a long time. After the arrest, monsters who worked at M.I worried for their jobs and Sully did not want to leave people unemployed, so he decided to become the new C.E.O of Monsters Inc. After learning from Boo that laughter was 10 times more powerful than scream, Sully had changed everything up, making M.I. a happier place than it was before. That is why Sully never regretted meeting Boo, even if he was scared of her. So towards the end, Mike was making children laugh and had a special surprise for Sully. As Mike took Sully into the old scaring testing room, he allowed for Sully his closed eyes. Sully was immediately stunned. There, before him was Boo's door.


	2. Encountering

**Old Memories**

As he peered closer, Sully could make out the door in front of him. It was obviously Boo's. Mike urged him to open the door, but a fear had rushed through his mind. When Boo and Sully ha there first encounter Boo was tiny and dependent on him, but it has been about a year or so since he saw her. She could have changed and forgotten about him. Maybe she would be scared of him. These were all the fears that Sully faced with seeing Boo again. Even if Mike couldn't hear his thoughts, Mike could tell if something was bothering his friend. He grabbed Sully's claw and placed it on the golden door knob. Without any hesitation, Sully had turned the knob and quietly opened the door. His face lurked in to where he could make out the room. It was night time in this area, so he expected Boo to be sleeping in her bed. He kept on looking for any sign of Boo, but nothing appeared. Even Mike took a look, but found no living life in the bedroom. Sadly, Sully had closed the door and deactivated it, walking back into the laugh floor. "Hey buddy, it's gonna be ok. Maybe she was at a sleep over or was using the bathroom. We can always try again later, right" Mike suggested. Sully just looked over towards his one-eyed friend, who apparently was trying to make the situation better. "It's ok Mikey. We don't have to try again. If Boo isn't in her room then who knows where she could be" Sully said. As Sully dragged himself away, Mike was left all alone feeling guilty for what he had done. As the day ended and everyone had left, it was only Sully and Mike in M.I now. In the locker room, Mike was putting away his comedian toys and gag gifts for next week's performances. Placing his plastic M.I cap in, he slammed the door shut, still angry about today. "Ah Boo, why couldn't ya be there for Sully when he needed you. It's probably been months or years since we both last saw ya, so why couldn't ya have popped out and scared us like before. We really missed you" Mike mumbled to himself. Just before he could get up and leave, he heard a faint giggle. As he looked around there was no one to be seen until he heard it again, this time the giggle being louder. He kept on searching until he came across a little figure hiding in the bathroom stalls. As he kneeled down to take a better look, the figure started to run in different directions. Mike tried to follow its pattern until he became dizzy. It took him only a few seconds to figure out who that strange figure was. As it came closer to him, he could make out the puggy face and pigtails. The same pink nightgown with purple shorts and white socks that he had seen before. All it took him to completely figure out who this person is was when it said "Mike Wazouski" in the most familiar childlike voice ever. That was when he came face to face with Boo.


	3. Mike and Boo

**Old Memories**

As the figure came closer, he could make out its entire features. The clothes, the pigtails, and height were completely the same as before. He stood there, shock and excited. The little child came over to him, where it stood only a few inches away from Mike, then had threw its arms wide open to hug him. Its little voice had blurted out "Mike Wazowski" when it came in contact with him. Mike had blushed a tint of pink and green, and then proceeded to hug Boo. "Oh, Boo it's been too long kiddo" Mike said while looking at Boo's face. Her appearance never changed (well maybe she grew a couple of inches), but she still looked like the playful toddler that he and Sully had to deal with. Even Mike had to admit he was depressed when they had put Boo back into her door, even though he wanted her gone in the first place. He just couldn't believe that Boo was here, right in front of him! As he could recall, it's been a year since Sully and himself saw Boo, so she was 3 years old by now. Now taking a good look at her, Boo had suddenly spoke "missed you" in her toddler like voice. Mike was surprised that Boo could say more than Kitty and his name. Being 3 must take a huge toll on children, especially for Boo. "Mike Wazowski! Missed you. Too long" Boo said. Mike couldn't help but pick up the little girl and twirl her around until she became dizzy in his arms. Her adorableness was too much to handle for the cyclops. Has he kept playing with her, Mike could hear footsteps suddenly entering the locker room. As he turned he could make out blue fur with purple spots out of the corner. Finally in the bathroom area Sully had been looking for Mike. "Mike, where have you been? We need to leave now" Sully said as he confronted Mike. Turning his head Sully could see little legs with pure white socks on them hiding behind Mike. "Mike, what's that behind you" Sully asked. Before Mike could say anything, Boo had jumped on top of Mike and yelled "Kitty" right in front of Sully.


	4. The Trio

**Old Memories **

**For any of you who have been reading my Monsters Inc fanfic, I also wanted to remind you all that I published a Rise of The Guardians fanfiction too. The Rise of the Guardians fanfic is about the guardians turning into babies. If that sounds interesting to you then look up (Guardian Infants) and start reading.**

As soon as Boo said "Kitty" right in front of Sully, Mike could tell that his friend was shocked. "Hey Sully, I found her in here, so can we keep her" Mike jokingly questioned. Sully was still shocked to find Boo here, right in front of him, looking as happy as ever to even see him. Stretching his paw out, Boo took fond of this action and immediately jumped off Mike and into Sully's big hands. She continued to crawl up on Sully's arms, tickling him until it reached his spine. Boo finally reached her destination, which was the soft fur of Sully's arms, which then she started to stroke like before. Both Mike and Sully exchanged smiles at each other, each focusing on Boo. Stroking Sully's fur Boo had told him "Missed Kitty. Like you lot" in the saddest tone heard. Sully felt bad for not being able to see Boo in such a long time, but now they were back together again, the three of them. Walking out of the men's locker room, Sully continued to pet Boo's head while Mike rambled on about finding her. Walking into the laugh floor, Mike found a bunch of toys in a box used for the children, and started to play with them, hoping to make Boo laugh. All she ever did after that was giggle and laugh out loud, causing the lights to burn off. The three then started laughing, Sully joining in on the fun. After a couple of hours passed, it was around 10:00 p.m, when Mike and Sully should have locked up M.I by then. Boo was also becoming extremely tired after all the play time she had with her friends. Picking her up, Sully and Mike started heading back to Boo's special station, where her door would always be put on. Before they opened the door which would lead to where Boo's door was located Sully had suddenly blocked the handles out of Mike's way. Turing his head, Mike gave Sully a questioned expression, clearly not knowing of what was happening. After a few seconds passed, Mike had figured out what the problem was. Sully did not want to take the risk of putting Boo back again. Mike had spoken up to ease his friends mind. "Hey Sully, come on! It's not like we can't see her again. After all, we got her door so we can always activate it whenever we want. Heck, we could see her every night. I promise you that Boo will not leave our side ever again" Mike told Sully. This statement seemed to ease his mind, so it would make sense to put her back every night and then visit her again. Deciding on what to do, Sully had agreed to put Boo back. Now entering the room something was missing. When Mike and Sully had come to the door's station, the problem was that the door was missing.


	5. Apartment Troubles Part 1

**Old Memories**

**I hope you all are enjoying Old Memories and Guardian Infants. Please leave any comments or reviews. I am also hoping to make another fanfic about Rise of the Guardian in the future. Well, enjoy.**

Questioned expressions spread across Mike and Sulleys faces. Boo's door was missing, but it was there just a couple hours ago. "I'm positive that the door was locked so no one could come in here, and that no was here around the time we found her" Mike mentioned. "I'm sure about it" Mike mumbled. As Sulley looked around, Boo jumped out of his arms and ran towards the door shredder, which happened to be located in this room. As she tried to push some of the buttons, Boo ended up tripping over a doorknob. When Sulley made his way towards Boo, he himself also noticed some pieces of wood lingering around the unfamiliar doorknob. "Hey Mikey, did you shred any doors today" Sulley asked. Mike started walking towards the shredder, seeing the remains of the door. Picking up a piece, Mike noticed that this door was white and had some type of pink decorations over it. "Don't know, I never shredded any door today, and no one else could" Mike said. After examining the pieces some more, Sulley suggested that they put them together. Spending a few minutes, Sulley and Mike came to a conclusion, this door belonged to Boo. "Oh no" Mike said. "How could this happen, who would do such a thing" Sulley said, with complete dissatisfaction. Collecting the pieces Mike, Sulley, and Boo made their way out of Monsters Incorporated. To make sure that no one saw Boo, they took a short cut that they found a while back. Making their way into the apartment, Sulley released Boo allowing her to explore. Giggling, Boo started to remember this particular place when she was here a year ago. It was like she was home. Climbing on furniture, grabbing Mike's cd's, and just laughing pleased the little girl. Sulley grabbed some paper and crayons to occupy Boo while he and Mike worked on fixing her door. Mike had gotten the glue and immediately worked on the broken door, Sulley joining in. While the door was being fixed, Boo had finished coloring and wanted to play more with Mike and Sulley. Believing that the two were playing a game with the glue, Boo had grabbed it and started squirting the glue onto everything, connecting the objects like puzzle pieces. Mike chased after her, while Sulley grabbed more pieces. "Come on Sulley, help me catch her" Mike pleaded. He was getting tired of chasing Boo and needed back up. Boo had suddenly stopped running and came towards the exhausted Mike, who had sat down in his chair to take a break. Boo then had smothered some glue onto Mike, making him grow in anger. All Boo wanted was for him to chase her, but instead made him yell and snatch the glue out of her hands. Walking over to Sulley they both once again started working on the door, while Boo was tearing up. "Mike, do you think you were a little harsh. I mean, come on she's just a kid, she doesn't know any better" Sulley explained to the sticky Mike. Just then, they both turned around to see a crying Boo, who was ready to explode.

**Thanks for reading. I am sorry that this was a longer chapter. It was supposed to be revolved around their apartment, but with all the details, I guess it became longer than expected. So I will be making this a two part chapter to follow along with. **


	6. Apartment Troubles Part 2

**Old Memories**

When they both turned around, they were in for it. Boo had cried loudly, like before. All the lights flickered, leaving a lot of passerby to wonder what was happening. Sulley had come near Boo, trying to sooth her as Mike was looking for his teddy bear Little Mikey. Finally finding it Mike tossed it to Sulley who showed Boo the one eyed bear. Boo continued to cry, and knocks on the door were appearing. "Just a second, were having technical difficulties, so please come back later "Mike yelled towards the door, with a group of monsters outside of it. The banging and shouting from the monsters scared Boo, which caused her to bawl her eyes out more. As Sulley continued to sing and show the bear to Boo, Mike was locking the doors and shutting the lights off, so that the flickering would stop. Eventually the neighbors had given up and left, feeling rejected and humiliated. Mike himself felt pretty embarrassed, but was relieved that he didn't have to deal with more angry people. Finally turning the lights off, Mike made his way towards the crying Boo. Sulley had already given up on cheering her up, so he just sat down in his torn up seat (the one they used to make Boo's costume) and watched as Mike came near the girl. Picking up Little Mikey, Mike slowly handed it to Boo, who cried even more. "It's ok Boo you can hold him if you want. I won't take him away from you. I'm sorry I got mad at you" Mike softly said. Boo had stopped crying, but was whimpering a little. She had stretched out her little arms and grabbed the bear, poking his eye and hugging him tightly. Mike and Sulley were relieved that she was happy again, and Mike was satisfied that Boo forgave him. Sulley had gotten up at this point and picked up Boo, carrying her to his room while Mike went back to work. Laying her down, Sulley tucked in Boo and said goodnight to her as Boo lazily drifted off into slumber. Closing the door, Sulley found Mike asleep on the door pieces. Picking Mike up, Sulley carried him to Mike's room and plopped him down on the little bed. Closing the door, Sulley went to the couch and got himself into a comfortable position, allowing his eyes to close. The morning had awoken Sulley with the sun's rays shining in his eyes. As he turned his head around he could smell the sweet scent of bloody bacon and diesel juice. He also heard munching in that area too. Getting up Sulley saw Mike and Boo eating. "Hey buddy, it's about time you got up" Are you hungry" Mike asked. Boo was continuously munching on Scareio's while Mike drank his morning diesel. Handing Sulley a plate, Mike got up and went towards the shelf, which had Boo's old monster costume. "I finished gluing her door, but it will need some time to dry off, so I thought we could take Boo out to play" Mike suggested. Sulley liked the idea, seeing that they couldn't let Boo stay in the apartment forever. It was the weekend after all, so they had the time to run around and relax a bit. Giving Mike a thumbs up, Mike had picked up Boo and started to put her into the costume. Grabbing her foot, he tried to place it into the foot holder, but Boo grabbed on to his eyelids which prevented him from completing anything. Sulley finished his breakfast and had helped put Boo into the monster costume, smiling towards the shocked Mike "How do you do that" Mike questioned. "All from practice, but it's time for us to go now' Sulley pointed to the door. Boo was extremely happy about this.


	7. The Park

**Old Memories**

**Thank again to all of you who have been reading my fanfics. I wanted to point out that I am still updating **_**Guardian Infants**_**, but I will not be posting a new chapter tonight like usual. I wanted to update more on **_**Old**__**Memories**_** and **_**The Many Adventures of Jack Frost**_** so that I can keep up with them. I will possibly post a new chapter for **_**Guardian Infants **_**tomorrow or Friday. Well, enjoy!**

Stepping out of the apartment Sully, Mike, and Boo walked to Mike's car. Opening the doors Mike excitedly explained every aspect of his newly bought car. "Just look at her, she was made to be driven. Yah know, with a honk-honk and a vroom-vroom, plus she hardly needs gas, so we can get anywhere from anywhere in seconds" Mike explained. "Can we get going before you bore me to death" Sully begged. Boo giggled in Sully's arms as Sully budged himself into the small car, nearly being crushed. "Mike, do you have some sort of car seat for Boo" Sully questioned. "Just place her in the back; nothing ever happens in the ba… Just put her in your lap" Mike said, blush forming his face. The car ride was sickening and tiring, but Sully and Boo were able to make it through. Arriving at the park, Mike jumped out and grabbed a picnic basket hidden in the trunk, while Sully attempted to get out of the car. Getting out, Sully walked with Boo towards the picnic set up that Mike arranged. "Wow, just a beautiful day to eat out, right Sully" Mike commented. Sully smiled at his friend until he heard a suspicious voice. A feminine voice, one like Celia's. Turning his head, Sully found Celia walking over towards them. "Googly-bear, I'm so happy we get to spend the day together" Celia and her snakes squealed. "Mike, what's going on" Sully asked, anger rising in every word. "Well, let's say that I had planned ahead of time for Celia and I to have a date today, but when I saw you and Boo I figured you two might want to come" Mike admitted. Sully was too distracted to find out that Boo was gone, when Celia asked where she was. "Oh no Boo, Boo where are you, come on out right now young lady" Sully called. "Boo, come on I want to finish my date, not form a search party" Mike yelled. Celia helped the two find Boo, since she already knew of Boo being a human. Looking and searching, Mike, Celia, and Sully kept on looking around the park areas. When they reached the playground, there was a small group of toddler monsters playing around. Sully peered between them only to not find Boo in that group. Suddenly, giggling sounds were heard at the top of one of the slides. Sully, Mike, and Celia ran towards the slide to see Boo at the top, waving her hands at them. "Oh, boy" Mike said. The slide was taller than Sully and definitely dangerous for a toddler. "Oh no, is she gonna be alright" Celia asked. Sully had the courage to climb up the ladder, but every time he came closer to Boo, she would get farther back, laughing at him. He finally reached his paw out to grab Boo, but saw that he was breaking the slide by tearing off the steps and bending the entire equipment. Before he got to the top, Boo started to slide down, faster than a marathon runner. Mike was in front of the slide, ready to catch her, but Boo had different ideas. As she was sliding down, Boo jumped off to the slide and ran off, but Sully came crashing down on Mike. Celia went after Boo while Sully got off of Mike, crushing his poor little body into pieces. Picking up Mike and bringing him to their picnic location, Celia came back with a laughing Boo in her tentacles. "It took me a while to find her, but I managed too anyway" Celia laughed. "Well that's great news, but I think our picnics over. I broke Mike and I'm positive that there is a broken bone somewhere in his body" Sully told Celia. "All I wanted was a date where I don't look like a fool" Mike begged. The four drove off to the hospital.


	8. The Hospital Visit

Old Memories

**Hey guys. I am back and ready to start "fanficking" again. Please review and leave any comments for ideas on my new fanfic coming up. Check out my other stories as well, but I do want to bring up that I am only updating this fanfic, **_**Guardian Infants, **_**and **_**The Many Adventures of Jack Frost**_**. Well, enjoy.**

Sulley, Celia, and Boo were in the waiting room of the Monstropolis hospital, hoping to see if Mike was alright. Boo had suddenly jumped from Sulley's arms and hopped down, whining and hopping saying "Potty." Celia saw this and took Boo's leathery arm to the nearest girl's lavatory while Sulley waited for Mike.

Mikes doctor appeared and started to talk with him. "Well, we detected no broken bones and Mike is able to stand on his own, but he will need plenty of rest due to some sore sided affects" the doctor explained, handing Sulley a bottle of vomit-colored pills. "What's this" Sulley asked. "These are for Mike to take every day for the pain" the doctor said.

Sulley curiously stared at the pills, but soon looked up to find Mike standing next to the doctor with his hand on his back. "Thanks doc for the help, but will I be able to continue with the whole process of making human children laugh" Mike asked. "I suggest for your own good to lay off a little on your comedy job and take a break" the doctor commented, looking at Sulley who he knew was the CEO of Monsters Incorporated. "I'm sure your boss wouldn't mind you taking a few sick days off, now would he" the doctor sarcastically told, also knowing that it was Sulley who hurt Mike.

"Yea, why don't you rest yourself for a while until you feel better Mikey" Sulley said. "Are ya sure buddy, you might see drastic amounts of energy decrease fast" Mike told. "Don't worry, the other monsters can handle the energy just fine, and let's face it, I think they need some days without you so that they can catch up on the new laugh record" Sulley laughed, while the doctor and Mike joined in. "I get your point, so I guess I'll hang around with ya until I feel better" Mike said. "Well that's all for today gentlemen so I hope I don't see you soon in the future, the doctor mentioned, giggling silently to himself.

After the doctor left, Celia and Boo came back from the bathroom. "What took you so long" Sulley asked. "Well it takes a while to take a costume off, use the bathroom, and put a costume back on" Celia explained. Both Sulley and Mike stared at each other, a sound of laughter coming from their mouths. "Well I guess it would take long, for Girls" Mike snickered. Celia's snakes hissed at him and Sulley. "Well, what did the doctor say" Celia asked. "He said that there are no broken bones and Mike needs to take these pills every day and relax a bit" Sulley told Celia.

As the four made their way back to the two cars, (Celia followed Sulley and Mike using her own car) Celia waved goodbye, hugging Boo and pinching Mikes tender cheeks. "Goodbye Googly-bear" Celia called out to Mike. Mike repeated "See ya later Schmoopsie-Poo." Sulley let his tongue fully stick out at the funny name calling while getting in the car, supporting Boo on his lap again. He was driving Mike and Boo home, much to Mike's displeasure of some else touching his precious car. Sulley didn't know how work was going to turn out when they went back. He just hoped for the best. 


	9. Going to Visit Mother

_Old Memories_

**Hello everyone. Thanks for leaving reviews and comments and be sure to check out my other fanfictions as well. If you have any ideas for my new upcoming fanfiction too, then just feel free to say it out loud. Well, enjoy.**

The visit from the hospital had put Sulley in charge of looking after the sick Mike and the restless Boo. Sulley has to make sure that Mike take his pills and receives enough rest, while keeping track of the wandering toddler as well. When the trio had arrived home, they came across something that put their moods into angry mode. It appeared that someone had broken into their apartment and smashed Boo's door apart. Pieces were lying everywhere and the doorknob was missing. "Oh, boy" Mike explained.

There was too much work to be done. "Hey Sull, can you help me to my bed, I'm starting to get tired" Mike yawned. "Sure buddy, just hold on a sec" Sulley said while gathering the last bits of pieces from Boo's shattered door. Boo, in the meantime was watching some child-like program on Mike and Sulley's new t.v (because she broke the old one). It apparently was a puppet show that had many monsters playing together at a daycare, which the show was called _Monster Fun Time._ Boo seemed to take a liking to it. As Sulley picked Mike up and placed him in his room, he noticed that he had to go to work tomorrow in order to bring some uncompleted paperwork home (this is still the same day as the hospital visit, so it is currently the end of Friday now). Who would take care of Mike and Boo? Walking over to Boo, Sulley took her out of her monster costume and tucked her into his bed, shutting the lights off and picking up the telephone.

The morning sun appeared behind the closed curtains. Sulley, once again woke up on his ripped up sofa and began preparing breakfast. He made raw eggs, a cup of diesel, soggy toast, and fish muffins for himself and Mike, and a bowl of scarios for Boo. He went to the bedrooms and woke up the sleepy heads. Helping Mike to his chair and seating Boo on some piled books, Sulley gave each one of them their foods and immediately starting packing some coloring crayons and paper into a backpack. "What's that for buddy" Mike asked. "If its ok with you, I'm sending you both to your mom's so that I can grab some of my paperwork from work" Sulley replied. "I shouldn't be gone for long, and I also thought your mom can take care of you both" Sulley mentioned. Mike shrugged and continued to eat, but Boo was already done and ready to get going. Sulley helped Boo into her costume and swung the backpack over his shoulders. "Alright lets go" Sulley said.

Parking into the driveway, Sulley carried Boo and opened the car door for Mike. Mike's mom waved at them from the front door and ran to hug her son. Her grip had gotten stronger over the years, so the impact was quite painful, but Mike kept it to himself. "Oh, my, gosh! I haven't seen you boys in such a long time since the play ended' (If you seen the _Monsters Inc_ bloopers, then you would know what Mike's mom looks like and probably what I am talking about). 'I am so happy that you decided to pay a visit to your mommy, my little Mikey "Mike's mom happily said while hugging Mike to death. Sulley just smiled at the little reunion and accepted Mrs. Wazowski's hug. Boo giggled and reached out to touch Mrs. Wazowski, who smiled at the little monster, believing that Boo is a monster. "Mike Wazowski" Boo chanted at Mrs. Wazowski, while the three laughed at her remark. "She is too cute, I just wanna eat her up" Mrs. Wazowski laughed while tickling the laughing child. Thank goodness there were no light bulbs anywhere! As Sulley handed Boo and the backpack to Mrs. Wazowski, Mike and Boo waved goodbye and walked into the house. Sulley just hoped nothing serious would happen while he was gone.


	10. A Day With Mrs Wazowski

Old Memories

**I can't think of anything to say right now. Well, enjoy.**

As Sulley drove the car away, Mrs. Wazowski carried Boo and lead Mike into the small home. Flowered pots were placed everywhere, accenting the pink house cover. The door had little flowers over it, like Boo's except it was green with yellow flowers, not white with purple and pink flowers. Entering the living room Mike remembered the old smell when he used to live with his mother. The place hadn't changed one bit, which is why he was wondering about his bedroom. Last time he slept in there it was like he was a M.U. obsessed teenager, which he was. "Ok, honey I'm going to prepare lunch, so why don't you go lay down" Mrs. Wazowski said. "Ok mom, but do you want me to take Boo" Mike asked, reaching his hands out to grab the toddler. Mrs. Wazowski, even though she loved her son, just didn't want to give up Boo. After the death of Mr. Wazowski, when Mike moved to collage, she felt lonely. Now that she was taking care of Boo, she felt like this was some kind of gift from heaven. "Um, well aren't you sore sweetie" Mrs. Wazowski asked Mike. Mike looked at her but responded "Yea, I get it. I'll go lay down, but call me if you need help." "Don't worry honey, you just rest and I will take care of everything" Mrs. Wazowski said, while pointing to Mike's room. Mike smiled and walked to his room.

The lunches were prepared and eaten. Mike had settled down in his room and taken a nap while Mrs. Wazowski cleaned up everything and laid down herself. Boo, however continued to play with some of Mike's old toys. Even though she liked Little Mikey the most, she also liked a three eyed, blue cat with purple spots, just like Sulley. "Kitty" Boo said to the cat. Mrs. Wazowski smiled at Boo playing. Boo reminded her of when Mike was a little monster. He would play endlessly in the living room with all his toys. He was such an active child, but when he went to elementary school, all of that changed. He became so attached to Monsters University that he no longer wanted to do anything except study. Even one time Mrs. Wazowski and Mr. Wazowski invited Mike to play a game of scareball (baseball), but he rejected them saying "I need to study in order to become a scarer. I don't have time to play" Ever since then, Mrs. Wazowski longed for a little monster who would endlessly play non-stop and actually want to be with their parents. Boo just happened to show up all of a sudden, so Mrs. Wazowski was thankful.

The evening had fallen and Mike ended his nap. He walked out into the living room where he came across his mother sleeping on her chair and Boo playing with the cat toy. "Mike Wazowski" Boo excitedly yelled, running over and hugging Mike. Even in pain, Mike couldn't back down on one of Boo's hugs. Walking over to his mom, Mike grabbed a quilt off the couch and covered his mother in it. "Mike Wazowski and Kitty" Boo said, grabbing the cat toy and giving it to Mike. "Look at that, my old cat toy" Mike said while examining the thing. Also looking at Boo, Mike noticed that her costume hood had slipped to reveal Boo's head. Her cute little pigtails were showing, but Mike knew that his mom didn't know about Boo's secret, so he had to cover her up. Throwing the hood over, Mike said to Boo "good thing that she was asleep or else we would be in trouble." Just then Mrs. Wazowski woke up. "Oh, honey, are you feeling better" she asked. "Don't worry mom, I feel better" Mike said, picking Boo up in his arms. Mike could see the sudden pain in his mother eyes, seeing that she wanted to hold Boo. Mike walked over and handed the little girl over into his mother arms. "Such a precious little monster she is" Mrs. Wazowski commented. "I remember when you were this little Mikey, but I guess all little monsters leave the nest at some point and so will she" she added on, tears welling up in her eyes. Mike patted his mother's shoulder. He knew that he didn't spend a lot of time back in his past with his parents, but he figured that as he grew up his parents would understand. He figured wrong. "Mom, I know that I didn't see you a lot or spend time with you when I was young, but don't you worry I will definitely take time out of my life and at least visit you once a week, because I know how much you love me" Mike smiled, kissing his mom on the cheek. Mrs. Wazowski smiled at her son, kissing him back, making Mike blush shades of green and red. "You always reminded me of Christmas my little Mikey" Mrs. Wazowski replied, pinching Mikes cheeks. At that moment a pounding of a door was heard.

Mike opened the door and found Sulley standing in front, carrying briefcases of papers. "Hey buddy, did you get all that paperwork done" Mike asked. "Man, it's so much fun when I'm saying it instead of someone else" Mike grinned. Sulley giggled and walked over to Mrs. Wazowski, who was prepared to give up Boo. "Kitty" Boo said while jumping off of Mrs. Wazowski and running to Sulley. Sulley smiled at the little girl and picked her up. Boo showed Sulley the little cat and continued to say kitty until Mike started to talk. "So mom, guess I'll see you soon, right" Mike asked. Mrs, Wazowski had replied "sure sweetheart, I can't wait till we see each other again" and reached out to hug Mike. Mike hugged his mother and headed out the door with Sulley and Boo. Waving goodbye Sulley and Mike drove away. "So, how did your day go Mike" Sulley asked while playing with Boo and driving at the same time. "I don't know I was asleep for most of the time, but I think it was good" Mike replied. The trio were prepared to face tomorrow, but they didn't know how work was going to respond.


End file.
